Oz: The Tinker & The Time-well
by engineer256
Summary: William, a clock maker's son is taken to the land of Oz, but something isn't right with the flow of things, can Will save Oz before Time runs out?


**Prologue**

 **AN: I am still learning about this universe, so forgive me for my lack of knowledge concerning The Wizard of Oz!**

William was setting up the stall him and his father had together at the farmer's market in town, unlike normal however William was thinking of other things namely, a girl and not just any girl but Betty Parker, arguably the prettiest girl in town over Marry Ross; who William had been told to marry, by his father of course. He looked at the small booth and sighed, it was disheveled and ripped in some places, but when you sold clocks and things of that nature, you were hard pressed to make any decent money in a small town in the middle of Kansas. _'This'll do for now, now if I can just sneak off to the fairgrounds I ca-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a firm hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Now Will, you wouldn't be trying to sneak off, would ya'?" His father, Abraham, asked. William slumped in defeat and shook his head.

"No, pop, I was just going to the truck to check the clocks" he said, and his father nodded.

"Atta boy, go ahead and bring'em up here, and if we finish early, you can go down to the fair. Sound passable?" he said and asked William and he nodded, brightening up slightly. _'Well, at least I have a chance to see Betty today'_ he thought as he walked up to the old truck and pulled out the box of clocks that they were hoping to sell that day. As the day and sales dragged by William sat back in his chair in their tent and dozed off, dreaming of a world with automatons that looked kid friendly and a night guard, as he let his mind drift he completely fell asleep.

William woke with a start, the winds were howling around him and much of the farmers market and fair had been taken down. He looked up to the sky and stood, noticing a note on his chest fall to the ground. He picked it up and saw immediately it was his father's hand writing.

 _When you're done having fun come back to the house, have fun._

 _~dad_

He grimaced as the note was blown out of his hands and into the wind. William looked to the sky again and saw one thing he had always feared, ever since his mother had been taken by one; a twister.

"Damn!" he cursed as he jumped out of the chair and ran to the old pick-up, hopping in and trying to start it, but the engine of the old truck refused to turn over. He slammed his fist on the dash and the engine roared to life. He put the truck into gear and began driving away, the clocks in the back Heralding the new hour, it was eight o'clock, the sky was darkening, turning a dark blue-green as the twister drew nearer to him, it was if he was being singled out by the howling vortex, he pushed the truck more and looked at the speedometer, he was quickly approaching 60, by far the fastest this thing had ever gone. He switched his gaze to the fuel tank and cursed again, he was running on fumes. He mashed the gas pedal, his only hope was to outrun the twister long enough for it to dissipate. The truck groaned and complained as he pushed it past it's normal limits, it gave one last heave and the engine gave out, exploding and throwing the truck backwards, into the path of the tornado.

"so this is it?" he said, trying to open the door but it the locking mechanism had been thrown lose by the engine giving out and his reckless driving. He kicked the door and it swung open, before being violently shut by the raging storm barreling down the dirt road he was on. He and the truck were lifted up by the storm and were tossed around. He fearfully looked out the window and saw some rather peculiar things, at first he saw some of the equiptment that the circus and fair had brought, the feris wheel was still spinning, and he could hear the music of the musical, pipe cart above him. He looked out the main window and saw one of the clocks that he and his father had made, it's hands spinning wildly on its face. He looked out the right side window to see a balloon with an older man inside of it, he waved and smiled, yelling after William.

"GOOD LUCK IN OZ!" the man said throwing his hat, William caught it and assumed that he was good as dead now and that this man must be from heaven. He closed his eyes and hugged himself, yelling to the sky that he was now in that he wasn't ready and that he still had great things to do, new things to make.

The roaring of the wind suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but open sky around him. He gasped and closed his eyes again, feeling the truck starting to descend back down. The sensation of falling over took him and he laughed a little, and the chemicals rushed into his head as the exhilarating feeling of falling hit him. _'I'm going to die!'_ the thought bounced around in his head like a kid on a trampoline, his laughing becoming more manic as the speed increased, the wind howling around him. He closed his eyes and passed out due to the lack of G forces. He woke up again and he was in a river, the truck was destroyed, he himself wasn't in too good of a shape either, he was pretty sure his right leg was broken and a few of his ribs had shattered as well, he pulled off the remnant of his glasses and kicked open the door with his good leg. He grunted in pain as he got out of the truck and fell down, hitting his left hand on a sharp river rock, slicing it open.

"damn!" He cursed aloud and grabbed the hat the old man had thrown him. He pulled himself to the river bank and swore he saw a few almost fairies floating about the river. _'I must be more banged up than I thought, might have some bleedin' on the inside'_ he thought before blacking out on the river bank, worried for his future.

 **Why hello there, Engineer here! This has been the prologue for my new story, Oz: The Tinker & The Time-well, I really hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did please let me know in the reviews, I could really use all the input I can get, and before you ask, Broken bridges will continue, I am still working on chapter 14, I have rewritten it at least seven times, maybe try number eight will do the trick, anyway look forward to that and more of this! Well I have TWO stories to write now, I'll do my best. Alright, I'll see you guys in the next one!**


End file.
